CTU Los Angeles
CTU Los Angeles was a Domestic Unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit which operated out of Los Angeles, California. CTU Los Angeles Building : See the full article at CTU Los Angeles building The original building was located in West Los Angeles. It was based around a bullpen was made up of two levels and containing many desks on the lower level and a walkway on the higher level. The lower level was also home to the briefing room and linked to the holding rooms. Some time in between Day 3 and Day 4, a new and improved CTU building was constructed. The new site lost the metallic look of its predecessor in favor of stone and other organic features. Additionally, the building's walls and steps consist of bare concrete, and the windows are partially frosted to create a "barcode" look. Furthermore, many of the desks and fixtures in the new "bullpen" are red and feature curvy, asymmetric edges for a more earthy and artistic visual appearance. The designers of the new set claim that the new CTU provides superior camera angles and enhanced visual appeal. Missions Merger with Homeland Security After the attack on CTU Los Angeles during Day 5, President Logan ordered Karen Hayes from the Department of Homeland Security to evaluate and take over the organization. As soon as the building was de-contaminated, Hayes and her people came and started evaluating the facility but did not let on about their intention to take it over. Later in the hour, Bill Buchanan confronted Hayes and she told him the truth. It is unknown whether CTU Los Angeles was kept under Homeland Security, however, at the end of the day, Hayes said that she would try and get Buchanan his job back after he revealed that he was skeptical Hal Gardner would let him remain as the head of CTU. Staff Special Agents in Charge The Special Agent in Charge is the head of CTU Los Angeles. * Kelly Sharpton * Christopher Henderson * Jack Bauer * George Mason * Tony Almeida * Erin Driscoll * Michelle Dessler * Bill Buchanan * Nadia Yassir Chiefs of Staff * Nina Myers * Tony Almeida * Michelle Dessler * Curtis Manning * Nadia Yassir Administrators/Supervisors * Ryan Chappelle (sent from Division Command) * Karen Hayes (took over as Director after the Homeland Security takeover) * Alberta Green (sent from Division Command) * Brad Hammond (sent from Division Command) * Lynn McGill (sent from District Command) * Richard Walsh (Administrative Director) Director of Field Operations * Christopher Henderson (before Day 1) * Jack Bauer (before Day 1, Day 2 through Day 3, Day 6) * Ronnie Lobell (Day 4) * Curtis Manning (Day 5 through Day 6) * Mike Doyle (Day 6) Internet Protocol Managers * Michelle Dessler * Chloe O'Brian * Edgar Stiles * Milo Pressman Intelligence Agents * Jessi Bandison * Kim Bauer * Scott Baylor * Carrie Bendis * Dana * Jamey Farrell * Dalton Furrelle (sent from District Command) * Sarah Gavin * Fay Hubley * Adam Kaufman * Meg * Dae Soo Min * Randy Murdoch (loan from CTU San Diego) * Nina Myers * Chloe O'Brian * Morris O'Brian * Milo Pressman * Shari Rothenberg * Paula Schaeffer * Edgar Stiles * Marianne Taylor * Carrie Turner (sent from Division) * Sean Walker * Paul Wilson * Spenser Wolff Field Agents The field agents of CTU Los Angeles are typically divided into plainclothes agents (such as Chase Edmunds) that are utilized for typically low-level operations, and TAC Teams: military-like heavily-armored assault units. * Tom Baker * Howard Bern * Baron * Chet Blackburn * Bundy * Lee Castle * Dave * Dillon * Chase Edmunds * Teddy Hanlin * Landon * Ronnie Lobell * Curtis Manning * McCallan * McCullough * Ed Miller * Ted Ozersky * Ted Paulson * Ryan * Solarz * Solof * Trent * Hal Turner Interrogators * Rick Burke * Eric Richards * Johnson Medical Personnel * Marc Besson * Hastings * Mark Kaylis * Paulson Security Personnel * Hugo * Paul * Harry Swinton DOD Liason * Jack Bauer * Audrey Raines Translators * Melinda Kale (Arabic) * Melissa Rabb (Chinese) Others * Milo Pressman (external contractor during Day 1) * Gael Ortega (worked both inside CTU and in the field) * Rebecca (assistant to George Mason) Los Angeles